Spectacular Secret
by Captin Morgan92
Summary: Peter Parker is sleeping in class and has a nightmare about Venom. In the real world while sleeping he involuntary mumbles some words about Spider-Man and Eddie. This leads the class to have an argument about the meaning of his mumbling. What will the class discover? Set in alternate Spectacular Spider-Man universe. Set after Nature vs Nurture.
1. Venom Is a Dream

_**A/N: First off this fanfic just popped in my head. Anyway, Felicia Hardy is in high school and all of Peter's friends and tormentors are in the class. Pretty convenient huh? AU of Spectacular Spider-Man due to Felicia Hardy being in the same school as Peter. She is also the Black Cat. Anyway this is set after Nature vs Nurture (S1 E13). At least one review for continuation. Also made up teacher name. Also Peter doesn't know that Felicia's father murdered Uncle Ben. Spectacular Spider-Man isn't owned by me. Marvel comics and Disney own Spider-Man and it's characters.  
**_

* * *

16 year old Peter Parker was in Math class with his fellow peers. The class consists of Flash Thompson, Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn, Felicia Hardy, Liz Allen, Sally Avril, Kenny Kong, Glory Grant, Rand Robertson, Mary Jane, Hobie Brown, three random cheerleaders, two random jocks, two random "geeks", and finally Peter Parker himself. Peter Parker, A.K.A. Spider-Man, is sleeping during class. The superhero's alter ego is treated poorly from most of the school's population. His two best friends, Harry and Gwen paid no mind to Peter but, his tormentors Flash, Sally, and Kong find it amusing. Liz Allen has developed an interest to Peter Parker. She was shocked to see Peter snap when his Aunt May was in the hospital. Peter later apologized to everyone for his behavior. Liz Understands what Peter has gone through and its bad enough that he doesn't have any memory on his biological parents and since Ben's passing his only living relative is his Aunt May. Peter is oblivious to Liz Allen's interest in him. Unknown to everyone Felicia Hardy has developed an interest to Peter Parker. She also has a crush on New York's vigilante Spider-Man. She has met him as his alter ego as her alter ego, The Black Cat. No one has knowledge of Felicia's _Extracurricular_ activites outside of school. She knows that Peter Parker takes pictures of Spider-Man but she doesn't know that he technically takes pictures of himself for the bugle. She is also popular among Midtown High, mostly popular among the boys due to her looks and almost every girl envies her. Felicia won't admit it but she is interested in Peter Parker and when she catches him alone with no one around she flirts with Peter. Unfortunately, Peter is oblivious to her advances. Unknown to everyone, Peter Parker is having a nightmare at that very moment about venom.

* * *

 _Peter finds himself in a dark alley alone until **HE** shows up._

" _Hey bro" Venom said to Peter Parker._

" _Eddie?! Wha-What? I thought-thought I got rid of the symbiote?" Peter stuttered. He thought this would never happen again._

" _I got it back bro and now it's time for you to pay. WE ARE VENOM TO PETER PARKER!" Venom exclaimed and then charged at Peter._

* * *

"Would anyone care to solve this equation? Please also do explain your answe-MR PARKER!" Mr. Ruby exclaimed. The whole class is transfixed on Peter Parker who is unfortunately having a nightmare at the moment. Mr. Ruby bellowed Peter's name once more and it had no effect on the young superhero. Flash, Sally, Felicia, Liz, and Kong found it amusing to them. Peter could be seen twitching while in his dream-state. He could also be heard mumbling words like 'Eddie' or 'Venom' and it concerned his two best friends.

' _What the hell is Parker dreaming'_ were everyone's thoughts.

' _Eddie? Venom? Is he dreaming about that black monster?'_ Gwen thought

"UGH! Parker is such a creep!" Sally burst out.

"HA! Puny Parker is having a nightmare!" Flash exclaimed.

"Would someone do care to wa-" Mr. Ruby was cut off by one of Peter's mumbling.

"Eddie...Venom….Not….Spider-Man...no..no" Peter mumbled in his sleep.

"Why the hell is Puny Parker dreaming about Spider-Man?" Flash asked.

"He takes pictures of Spider-Man so..." Rand concluded.

' _Hmm. Why is Peter Parker dreaming about Spider-Man'_ thought Liz and Felicia.

"Eddie…Im...NOT...Spider-Man...symbiote...how...get?" Peter mumbled once again.

"Uh, what the hell is Parker even dreaming? What's a symbiote?" Flash asked.

"Why is Peter dreaming about Eddie..." Gwen muttered. However that did not go unheard in the silent classroom.

"Gwen? Who's Eddie?" Harry asked Gwen. Gwen could only remember that day when Eddie was with her and then venom showed up.

"We-well you see at the-the parade Eddie was with me and that monster kidnapped me. You can ask Flash he was there." answered Gwen.

"Yeah! We saved Gwen from falling so that monster fought Spider-Man! But…wait. Parker wasn't there was he?" Flash pointed out.

"He wasn't there. I didn't see him there did you guys see him?" Mary Jane asked everyone.

"Well no, but how does he have knowledge of the events?" Rand asked. Before anyone can answer Peter started mumbling once again.

"Eddie...mean..Venom..why? Symbiote…I...reject it...made...snap...at..friends.." Peter mumbled.

"Wait does this 'Symbiote' have to do with him snapping at us?" Liz asked.

"It seems we are learning a lot about Mr. Parker today. Now all we need to learn is math. Please do try to wake Mr. Parker up. I need to tea-" Mr. Ruby is once again cut off by Peter's mumbling.

"My fault...my fault...Uncle Ben...dead...didn't...stop...thief...let..him..get..away. My fault..."

The class grew concerned for Peter Parker even his tormentors. "What is Parker even dreaming about?" Sally asked. The class agreed with Sally. What is Peter dreaming about?

"NO...No...Stay...way...no..NO!" Peter yelled out the last word but still not waking up. Instead with his hand and using his spider strength everyone can clearly see that he crumpled the desk's legs, which isn't even possible for a human to do. Everyone's eyes were transfixed on the leg which was crumpled in Peter's hand.

"Oh my god." Flash said and added, "Puny Parker, _THE_ Puny Parker is that strong?!" Flash is thankful that Peter didn't use his strength to beat him up.

' _Parker is that strong!? He's stronger than every jock combined!'_ Sally thought.

'How _did Peter get this strength?'_ thought Liz.

'Mmmm… _strong...'_ Felicia thought lustfully.

"OH THANK GOD PARKER WAS HOLDING BACK!" Flash blurted out and sighed in relief.

"Well if Peter has that kind of strength and fought back you guys might as well be dead." Harry pointed out.

"You guys should count yourself lucky that Peter isn't too big on revenge." Gwen added.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kong said, "Parker is hiding something!"

"What makes you say that Kong?" Flash asked.

"There's things he did that needs explaining like that one time when we were ice skating! Glory knows what I'm talking about!" Kong clarified.

"Wait what did Petey do Glory?" Liz chimed in.

"Well you see when we were skating Kenny was about to bump into Peter but somehow Peter sensed it and did a back flip over Kenny's head. It was weird, its like he sensed it coming." Glory answered.

"What about the time when Flash threw water balloons at Parker?" Kenny added.

"OH YEAH!" Flash blurted out, "Parker was dodging them matrix style and it looked like he sensed it and then I don't know if he did it on purpose or his luck ran out but he stood there! That is until nerdette got in the way and stood up for him."

"So… Parker is hiding something." Felicia chimed in.

"So does he work out?" Liz asked while pointing at Peter's muscles.

"What the- geeks like Parker aren't supposed to have muscles!" Sally exclaimed. Although she doesn't want to admit that Peter has some well defined muscles. Felicia on the other hand is staring at his well defined muscles.

' _Oh...god...wow.'_ Felicia thought

"You don't think..." Liz trailed off but the others know what she was going to say.

"PFFT! HA! SO RICH! PUNY PARKER ACTUALLY SPIDER-MAN!?" Flash burst out laughing.

"Yeah right! The geek is NOT a superhero!" Sally added.

"Um, I don't know Flash," Kenny said, "I mean the evidence is right there. Crumpled desk leg, back-flip, and dodging those water balloons. He might of fell on purpose at the ice rink just to cover his identity and letting you hit him with water balloons too." Flash didn't want to admit that Kenny is right. But he doesn't want to believe it.

"Probably luck?" Flash suggested. Then Liz added her own thoughts of the argument.

"Petey is probably Spider-Man because when he tutors me he suddenly leaves saying he has to take pictures of Spider-Man." Liz offered.

"Well he leaves cause he's gotta take pictures of Spider-Man! Duh!" Sally pointed out.

"What about the first time he tutored me at the silver spoon. I ignored him while texting Flash and then this thug or whatever came out the silver spoon and Peter quickly left probably giving chase to the thug. Then Spider-Man shows up nearby." Liz added to the argument.

"Peter...Spider-Man..." Felicia sighed in happiness. Luckily no one noticed her.

' _If Petey is Spider-Man...wow...he can save me any day.'_ Liz thought happily.

' _I swear if a geek like Parker is Spider-Man the-th-then I turned down a superhero!'_ Sally thought. Once again Peter mumbled in his sleep.

"Eddie...Spider-Man...not...me...take...pictures..if..enemies find...out...friends….in danger...even Flash..."

Flash is dumbfounded that Puny Parker may actually be Spider-Man. He never reveals his identity to protect his family, friends, and even tormentors. Sally shocked would be the understatement of the year. She never would of thought that Peter would hide his identity protect his family, friends, even Flash and her but she doesn't want to believe that Peter is Spider-Man. But the evidence is in his dream and his muscles are saying ' _hey look over here I'm Spider-Man'_ Mr. Ruby then sighs and motions Gwen to wake up Peter. Gwen was about to shake Peter to wake up but Peter suddenly bolted upright from his chair and screamed "NO!" and then, as fast as the speed of light, fired a web ball towards Mr. Ruby's face. He didn't intend to web his face and forgot to take his web-shooters off last night. The sudden dream of Eddie/Venom made him try to defend himself in the real world. Barely dodged the web ball and looked as shock as the rest of the class. Peter, still in defense mode from the dream, crumpled one of the desk's legs in his hand. Peter then refocused and realized what he did. He exposed his alter ego to the whole class. The whole class were transfixed on him with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"I-I-I-I Umm… I found this when I was taking pictures of Spider-Man?" Peter said but it sounded more as if he was asking a question. Gwen then proceeded to give Peter ' _The Look'_ and Peter was easily intimidated.

"Uh hey guys..." Peter trailed off.

"Parker? Was that..was that webbing?" Flash asked.

"No?"

' _Welp. I'm screwed. I bullied Spider-Man.'_ Flash thought.

' _Well, I turned down a date from a superhero.'_ Sally thought sadly.

"UhImgoingtogototherestroomokbyeguyesniceseeingyou!" Peter quickly said and rushed off as fast as a bullet to the restroom. The class is left dumbfounded and shocked at the same time.

 _ **A/N: Ha! Cliffhanger! At least one review for next chapter! I'm sorry if it's cliché**_


	2. Reactions with Interactions

_**A/N: Well here's another chapter and thank you for reviews! Reviews:**_

 _ **cabrera1234:**_ _ **wow awesome first chapter want to read more want read more of sally trying to make up to peter for being a bitch and can this be a peter and sally story**_

 _ **Me: Thanks. Many woman will fall for Peter and Peter will have to decide on which he should choose. I don't even know who will end up with Peter but you will find out later and they will interact with Peter now that they know his secret.**_

 _ **UltimateGundamFighter:**_ _ **HAHAHAHA! I love it!, This is by far the greatest reaction to Peter being Spider-Man i've read so far. Thank you for this and I hope you make more soon**_

 _ **Me: Thanks for your review. I also hope that I can continue and make the story interesting.**_

 _ **I know the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **chapter is cliché and kind of rushed. Hopefully this chapter will help. I'm also new to writing stories so I'm inexperienced but I do it for fun.**_

 _ **Now let's begin!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Spectacular Spider-Man isn't owned by me. Marvel and Disney own Spider-Man and it's characters.**_

* * *

 _Midtown High: Mr Ruby's classroom_

"So...Parker is Spider-Man. Cool." Randy said cooly and breaking the silence in the classroom. Everyone is still reeling from the shock of the knowledge of Peter's secret. Flash Thompson could be seen hanging his head low. He really is a big fan of Spidey. But he is also the fan of Peter Parker since they are one in the same. The one person he thought of as a wimp. Reactions are varied around the classroom.

Liz can't believe Peter is Spider-Man. The same person who tutors her, the same person she flirts with. It makes sense. How he gets all those shots of Spider-Man. It explains his disappearing act. It explains why he comes to school with bruises. It just makes SO much sense. Now it makes liking her tutor WAY more cool, like meeting the Avengers cooler. It also makes him _HOT_ in her eyes. How she can't wait to meet him again and ask him questions.

Sally on the other hand is mixed with disappointment and shock. The so called _geek_ is also New York's local vigilante. She finds Spider-Man cool and fantasies how she will meet him. She never would have thought the vigilante is actually a _geek_ she despises, which adds to her disappointment. When she was asked by the nerd himself she turned him down. What she didn't have knowledge at the time is that _Puny Parker_ is actually the city's local vigilante that has grown popular among the people. Her only chance to get with Spider-Man is long gone. The ship has sailed and it's all her fault. Unless there's another option. ' _Maybe I could seduce him.'_ Sally said to herself. _'No wait, blackmail him! Yeah!'_

Glory along with the rest of the class is shocked by the revelation. The webs he _spun_ were a confirmation to his _extracurricular_ activities. His superhero duties explains his disappearing act and how he comes to school with bruises and various injuries. She always wondered what Pete does to acquire his various bruises. Now her question has been answered moments ago.

Kenny along with Rand are dumbfounded. Rand's dad always praises Peter for the shots he gets and a mystery as to how he acquires them. Rand now discovers that Peter actually takes pictures of himself in action. Kenny on the other hand couldn't believe that all along Flash and the other jocks have been tormenting New York's popular superhero. Kenny, along with Flash and other jocks, are thankful that Peter has been holding back. If he were to defend himself Flash, him, and other jocks might as well be dead. It also explained why he was so good during football tryouts. ' _Damn, why can't life be simple.'_ Kenny thought.

Gwen, Harry, and MJ were surprised and frankly happy that Pete has been New York's hero. Gwen is extremely pleased that her savior is Peter all along. To Harry it made sense why he looked the other way for him as his alter ego. It explained why he didn't report him being the Green Goblin, but he really wasn't sure if he was at all, to the police. He is extremely grateful that he saved Gwen and his father's life. MJ just thought Peter was the typical nerd, nothing special. She never would have thought Pete would be a vigilante. But being his best friend just made it way more cooler.

Mr. Ruby is dumbfounded at the revelation that his student is a superhero. Never would he have thought that smartest kid at Midtown High is secretly a superhero.

"So, what do we do with this revelation?" Gwen asked the rest of the class. She really didn't know what to do with this sort of information. But she did know that if it's in the wrong hands, everyone is in danger.

"Oh! I know lets give it to the bugle!" Flash suggested with excitement in his voice.

"NO!" Gwen yelled at Flash. Everyone was startled by Gwen's sudden reaction to Flash's suggestion.

"Well why not?" Flash questioned Gwen.

"Do you even realize? It's self explanatory." Gwen explained.

"Well I think it's good, I mean I get payed right?" Flash asked. Gwen sighed and then proceeded to explain to the whole class why it would be a bad idea.

"You see if the world knows who Spider-Man is then everyone knows. The police, the criminals and lets not forget the super-villains. If the super-villains know Spider-Man's identity then Peter's aunt would be in danger. As for the rest of us we may as well be in the same situation."

Flash mentally chastised himself for not thinking right. Gwen made it apparent that Spider-Man hides his identity for a reason.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Felicia left the class at the same time as Peter.

* * *

 _Midtown High: Outside of Restroom_

"Okay Pete..probably just a dream…they probably bought the story...hopefully at least." Peter said to himself then sighed in frustration. ' _Great now they know my secret. Dammit. I'm an amateur. Well the secret ID was fun while it lasted'_ Peter thought sadly. Just then Felicia announces her appearance behind Peter.

"Hey Peter." Felicia purred.

' _Oh shit'_ Peter thought nervously. Peter slowly turns around to meet the platinum blonde hair beauty. ' _Man I don't need this right now...'_

"Wha-what do you want?" Peter stuttered. Peter ignoring his spider-sense faintly tingling didn't have the chance to react to Felicia, with enormous strength, push him against the wall.

"What I want is right in front of me spider." purred Felicia with a seductive grin plastered across her lips with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Wha-!? Umph!" Faster than the speed of light Felicia pushed her lips onto Peter's, hungrily kissing him. Peter attempted to break free of her hold but she is just too DAMN strong! Felicia stopped momentarily due to Peter not kissing back.

"What's wrong Peter?" Felicia asked with slight annoyance, "Don't you like me?"

It took Peter a few seconds, 10 at the most, to reply back. "I-I-I do bu-" Peter was then cut off by Felicia.

"Then make out with me." Felicia commanded. Felicia was now getting impatient. The look of hunger and lust in her eyes were apparent to Peter.

"Bu-" Once again Peter was cut off.

"Make. Out. With. Me." Felicia growled growing more impatient each passing second. Peter found Felicia attractive but never knew that she would want to kiss him, let alone make out with him. But Peter doesn't know that her eyes have been on him.

"But-but-" Peter is cut off by Felicia again only this time by her lips. She was hungrily ravishing him. Peter was reluctant at first but if it means getting out of the situation he might as well give in. Peter proceeded to kiss her back and Felicia moaned in happiness. Peter slowly is starting to get into the action. Felicia adds in tongue and Peter adds his shortly. Their make out session is interrupted by the bell. They both reluctantly part ways.

"Wow..." Peter muttered.

"Wow indeed Mr. Parker or should I say Spider-Man."

' _Dammit. Forgot I exposed myself.'_ Peter scolded himself. ' _wait..'_

"You called me 'spider' only-" Peter then cuts himself off looking over at the approaching gang consisting of Harry, Gwen, Liz, Sally, Rand, Kenny, Flash, Hobie, and Glory. They all approach with the intention of addressing Peter of his alter ego. Also to ask questions. Liz and Sally have the same intentions of the others but also to, well, get to date him. Sally and Liz have different reasons as to why they like Peter.

' _Oh..Shit I'm boned.'_ Peter thought.

* * *

 _ **A/N: WOOHOO 2nd Chapter done mates! Now all we need is a wine bar to celebrate along with some shelf construction. (Props if you get the reference) Hopefully this chapter would satisfy you and hopefully better than the last chapter. Give your thoughts about this chapter and what you would want/hope/think will happen next (atleast 1 review for another chapter. Don't think I'm selfish but what's the point to write a story if there's no audience? Well I have to know what you all think so I can hopefully do better. Plus with motivational reviews I can work faster. Cheesy I know, I think?). I'm open to suggestions and I will do my best to satisfy you all with my story. Peace yall.**_


	3. Origins and Competition

_**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. School and all. Anyway here is chapter 3 of Spectacular Secret. This is somewhat logner I hope so enjoy. Will make later chapters longer. Promise. Also working on a Halo and Marvel Crossover so look out for that.**_

* * *

' _Oh man… I'm screwed.'_ approaching Peter is a group of people consisting Gwen, Randy, Liz, Sally, Harry, Glory, Flash, Kenny, MJ, and Hobie. Peter sighs inwardly, thinking about how to handle the situation. He turns to Felicia to his surprise isn't there. ' _She must have bailed. Damn..she might be Black Cat. This got helluva lot more complicated.'_ "Hey…uh.. Peter" a voice breaks him out of his thoughts. He looks up to be greeted by the group. The voice belongs to Harry.

"Huh? O-oh hey guys?" Peter answers wearing a sheepish smile. He can tell by the look of their faces that they mean business, except for Liz and Sally much to his confusion.

"Pete," Gwen frowns, "We need to discuss this 'situation'" Gwen puts emphasis on the word situation. Peter doesn't like this, not one bit.

"Well-uh you guys can meet me at my house at 5:30. My aunt will be out at about that time so you guys can come in." Peter suggests. Everyone nods their head in agreement and continue on their school day.

* * *

 _Parker Residence 5:33 PM_

At the Parker residence is Peter waiting patiently for everyone to arrive. Approaching the house is Peter's peers. Gwen knocks on the door. A few moments later the group is greeted by Peter himself. He motions for the group to come in without uttering a single word. Everyone gets comfortable in the house by taking seats. The girls take a seat on the couch while the boys take seats around the place. Peter closes the door and stands in front of the group. He sighs before he begins.

"Alright… what do you want to know?" Peter asks the group while pinching the bridge of his nose. The room is filled with silence before Gwen speaks.

"Peter, are you really Spider-Man? Why? How?" Gwen asks Peter. Everyone has their eyes fixated on Peter wondering why and how he became New York's resident hero. Peter sighs as this is a very touchy subject.

"Well, how I got these powers is that field trip at ESU. One of those spiders bit me and I became well..." He gestures to himself.

"But why become Spider-Man Parker?" Randy asks. Peter rubs the back of his head, visibly showing discomfort.

"*sigh* Well it all started when I found out about my powers. I decided to use it for selfish gain so I entered a wrestling competition." Peter begins the story.

"Obviously I won but the manager only gave me 100 instead of 3 grand. I was obviously upset about it and moments later he was robbed the-" Peter was cut off by Flash.

"So that's where you stopped your first crime?" Flash inquires. But the answer leaves everyone shocked.

"Wrong.." Peter replies.

"Bu-but why?" Liz asks.

"I was upset that I didn't get the money so I let the robber go," Peter sighs, "unfortunately karma comes to bite you in the ass." Peter chuckles darkly. This creates an uncomfortable environment for everyone as they shuffle showing their discomfort.

"So what happened?" Kenny asks even though he knows he won't like the answer. Peter sighs then continues.

"Well, after I exit I found my uncle Ben shot. So I heard on the police radio that they had the killer surrounded in a warehouse. So I decided to put on my costume and exact revenge." Peter says darkly catching everyone off guard. Peter continues with the story.

"I found him in the warehouse clearly frightened. I unmasked him and you know what?" Peter chuckles darkly once again, "It was the same guy I let go at the wrestling competition. The same guy who robbed it! Can you believe it?!" Everyone was caught off guard by the statement. They could clearly see how hurt he was.

"It was my fault uncle Ben died. He would've been alive today if I just stopped the damn robber. I decided to honor him and make sure no one goes through the same pain as me. He told me 'with great power...comes great responsibility' so here I am now fighting crime and super-villains with likes of Sandman, Rhino, hell even Shocker."

Everyone now has a great deal of respect to Peter. The girls even Sally are hurt from his story. His tormentors look guilty because they added to Peter's suffering.

"Well, you guys can make yourselves comfortable here. My aunt won't be back until after school tomorrow. So you can stay while I go web-swinging and throw some quips at thugs and villains." Peter says casually.

"Wait Parker! I got a quick question!" Randy stops Peter.

"Uh, sure go ahead?" Peter says confused.

"What are those web things you shoot out from your wrist?" Randy asks.

"Oh you mean my web shooters?" Peter asks casually.

"Uh yeah! Um is it natural or..." Randy trails off. Peter makes his way to his book bag on a chair and puts a gauntlet looking device on his wrist.

"What's that?" Sally asks.

"It's my web-shooters. Made this device," Peter points to his device, "and made the formula myself using different ingredients though they're expensive." Peter says casually as everyone has shocked faces.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouts while Peter chuckles.

"Oh yeah, I made these babies myself. Pretty useful. I can web-swing, tie up big bads you know those sort of things. Very sticky and dissolves in 1 hour."

"Damn..." Flash whistles in surprise.

"Well anyway gotta patrol and stuff," Peter says casually than mutters "better not run into Black Cat..."

"Uh? Who's Black Cat?" MJ asks. Peter realizes that he didn't tell them about Black Cat and telling about it would be awkward for him.

"Well uh..." Peter trails off scratching the back of his head in embarrassment though this doesn't go unnoticed to them.

"Well, she's this sort of ca-" Flash cuts him off.

"SHE? SHE?!" Flash yells in shock.

"Flash calm down!" Peter orders and then continues telling about Black Cat.

"Alright where was I?" Peter asks himself. "Oh yeah! Okay so she's this cat burglar who has a thing for cats obviously and well she's...she's...she's..." Peter trails off.

"She's what Parker? Spit it out!" Sally says clearly impatient.

"She's..hot" Peter whispers but they don't hear him.

"She's what?" Liz asks.

"She's hot okay? There I said it." Peter breathes a sigh of relief and doesn't notice the glares he gets from the girls except from Glory while the boys are confused.

"Uh, how hot we talking?" Kenny says before being elbowed by Glory. "Ow!"

"Well she has platinum-blonde hair and a body of a supermodel and she was kind of my first kiss, she wears a skin tight black leather suit like me. Oh and she really has it for me bad." Peter says casually.

"Damn Pete. Well boy am I proud of you." Harry says patting his back.

"Well I gotta go on patrol and stuff. So see ya guys." Peter announces before grabbing his book bag and heading upstairs to change into costume. Though he doesn't see Sally follow right behind him. The others are too busy conversing with each other about today's events to notice Sally sneak away

* * *

 _Parker Residence_

 _Peter's room_

Peter is sitting on his bed thinking about what happened today. He revealed his secret to his class and one teacher. ' _Man..Parker luck.'_ he thought bitterly. He is so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even see Sally enter his room and sit on a chair near a table where he does his homework. ' _I can't believe I didn't notice how cute he is. Not to mention his body.'_ Sally thinks lustfully while checking out Peter. Peter lied that he had to go patrol. Well half a lie. He patrols at 6:30 so he can wait. Peter sighs. He breaks out of his thoughts and looks around his room and to his surprise he finds Sally in his chair. He purposefully coughs and gains Sally's attention.

"Uhhh? Sally? Why are you in my room?" Peter asks curious as to why she isn't downstairs.

"Huh? Oh um..." Sally says not knowing what to say. ' _Come on Sal, you can do this. You aren't with Rand anymore. God he looks good.'_ Sally thinks to herself.

"Sally? You there?" Peter asks confused. Then Sally sports a mischievous smile then looks at Peter.

She walks up to Peter with the sway of her hips which definitely catches Peter's attention and becomes nervous.

"Sall-Sally? Wha-What are you doing?" Peter asks clearly nervous. He has never been in this position before. ' _Oh god..help'_

Sally then pushes Peter onto the bed without a word.

"Oh Peter," Sally moans, "we can do all sorts of things in this room alone." Peter is unsure what to do. The way she says that with her accented voice just...you get the idea.

Peter who is sweating bullets doesn't know what to do in this situation. Sure he _USED_ to have a crush on her but this..this is something else. Without a warning not even his spider-sense can warn him, Sally then mashes her lips onto his. Peter is too shocked to reciprocate the kiss which worries Sally that she may have done something wrong but she won't give up yet. She positions herself so that she is on top of Peter. She begins to feel him up and notices that his muscles is solid. ' _Damn'_ and then places her hand on his abs and is surprised to find it rock hard.

Peter forces himself out of his shock to speak.

"Sa-Sally, this is, uh, what's the word? Wrong." Peter says catching Sally's attention.

"But Peter," She says seductively, "Don't you want this?"

"I-I—Can you just you know, get off please?" Peter asks trying to be polite as to not upset her. Sally nods and does as he says.

"Sally, what's this about?" Peter asks Sally in full seriousness.

"We-well I think your cute?" Sally admitted. Peter raises an eyebrow in interest.

"Well this is probably the 2nd time this," He gestures to him and Sally, "happened today."

"What?" Sally asks in confusion.

"First Felicia now you. (Sigh)" Peter answers her.

"Peter, I kind of like you." Sally admits to Peter. Peter surprisingly takes it well.

"Well...what are we going to do." Peter asks exasperated.

"We can begin a relationship. I'm not with Rand anymore." Sally suggests and she honestly wants to be with Peter.

"Uh...I'm going have to politely decline" Peter turns down the offer much to Sally's displeasure.

"But why!? Don't you like me?" Sally asks desperately to convince him to be with her. Peter looks at her and expected that kind of reaction from Sally.

"(Sigh) Well, I asked you out on the first day and, well, you um lets see, said no. Before you say anything it's not a grudge I have against you. It's well, I _USED_ to like you that's all." Peter explains to an upset Sally.

"But I-I was dating Rand! Please! Can we try this?" Sally pleaded Peter who is conflicted. ' _Well, she has a point.'_

"We-well, true, but I lost interest but now i'm interested in someone else." Peter says mysteriously.

"Who is she? Who is she?!" Sally demanded. She was upset. Upset in her mistake for saying no to Peter.

"Sorry Sally but, you had your chance." Peter says which further upsets Sally. Peter then goes to the table and places out his two web-shooters and tinkers with them to add upgrades or repair them.

* * *

 _Parker Residence_

 _Living Room_

Here in the Parker Residence living room is Gwen, MJ, and Liz sitting on the couch lost in thought. Liz really likes Peter even before when he was revealed to be New York's crime fighter. Him being Spider-Man adds to her interest in him and is currently thinking of ways to ask him out. MJ is thinking of what to do of the situation. Gwen is having similar thoughts to Liz and it will end in a full out competition of who gets Peter.

* * *

 _Unkown Location_

Here we have Felicia Hardy/ The Black Cat. She is currently thinking of Spider-Man or in this case Peter Parker. When she arrived at the school many boys were throwing themselves at her. She really didn't blame them. Her body, with the sway of her hips, and her platinum blonde hair really makes her stick out. But she really had a crush on a geek or more specifically Peter Parker. Now she finds out he's Spider-Man and it adds her interest in him. Well, after flirting with Peter Parker specifically during tutors which she asks professor Warren for a tutor or more specifically Peter Parker. Now Peter had two people to tutor. During tutor sessions she rushes through it and to Peter's surprise every answer she had was correct. After that she asks questions that are totally unrelated to tutoring. She flirts with him during every tutor session making him uncomfortable. Now she wants to find a way to get Peter as her boyfriend. How to ask him out and stuff. But what she doesn't know is that it's going to be competition.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Chapter 3 is complete! Now they're rivals. Also look out for Halo and Marvel Crossover. It's going to focus on some members of alpha-nine (ODST Squad) and Master chief and how they deal with the marvel universe.**_


	4. Shots Fired! World War P Begins!

_**Here's another chapter for you all. Sorry for the delay, working on another story called 'Heroes and Soldiers' and I got school and all. Please forgive me for the delay, I'm not a frequent updater since my life is so busy. So anyway please enjoy. If the story and words are bad then forgive me as I'm new to writing stories.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Spectacular Spider-Man at all! I don't own Halo or DC as well!**_

* * *

 _The next day…_

Peter Parker woke up from his slumber with a groan. His eyes fluttered open then promptly sat up in his bed. He rubs his eyes to clear his vision. Once he does he takes a look around his room. Fortunately, after last night he managed to hide his costume so his aunt doesn't find out about his secret. He isn't ready to tell his aunt just yet, for he suspects that his aunt may worry. He's had enough of that since his Uncle Ben was murdered. Soon, he gets out of the bed, though it caused him to flinch. He was still sore after crime fighting last night.

' _I shouldn't have stayed out late'_ Peter thought sorely, as he dragged himself to the bathroom to begin the cycle. Peter pushed the door open and walked inside. From there he looks himself in the mirror and notices his baggy eyes. He rubs them once again, though, that didn't change anything and began to turn on the water and splash water on his face, causing him to wake up. Then he grabs his toothbrush and brushes his teeth to get the morning started. Peter then begins to strip off all his clothes and takes a quick but clean shower, removing any smells or dirt from his body.

Soon he walks out from the bathroom to get dressed for school. It amazes him how he can manage crime fighting and school in his superhero career. He comes downstairs wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans. Peter refrains from wearing black as it reminds him of the symbiote. The thought caused him to shudder involuntarily, though for a moment. The smell of pancakes and eggs instantly hit him, causing his empty stomach to growl and hastily makes his way to the table where he finds his aunt finishing his breakfast to start the day. Once aunt May finishes preparing the meal, she grabs the plate in her hands and gently places it in front of Peter. Peter grinned as he looked at his meal for the day. Three pancakes, scrambled eggs, and two bacon strips. He licked his lips in anticipation for the yummy meal.

"Good morning Peter, how are you?" Aunt May greeted Peter politely. She hasn't seen him since last night, where she was out of the house. Unbeknownst to her, Peter had guests while she was out.

"Morning Aunt May, I'm doing great, I'll be doing better once I finish this meal!" Peter jokes, causing his aunt to smile. Peter couldn't take it anymore, so he greedily eats his meal. He began ravishing his meal like a hungry pig. He didn't eat dinner last night but he managed to acquire snacks while crime fighting. Aunt May notices her nephew eating like an animal and couldn't help but laugh in amusement.

"Anything new happened Peter?" Aunt May asks her nephew, starting a conversation. Once Peter gulped down his food he looked up to Aunt May. Her eyes held sincerity in them and he couldn't help but feel lucky.

"Well nothing new, just givin' JJ some of Spidey's pictures. I earned a couple of cash, so it will help with the bills. I still need to buy a new camera but I'm saving 10% of my earnings while 90% pay for the bills." Peter replied. Aunt May's face held appreciation for him, along with a guilty look. She's grateful for the help from Peter but she didn't want him to carry the extra weight on his shoulders. They both agreed to deal that consisted of 90% of Peter's earnings from the bugle will be paid for the bills while he saves the other 10% for a new camera. Ever since Ben died, Aunt May had to pay for the bills. Ben's life insurance managed to pay off for a while but now she needed to earn money. But with Peter's help they could manage more easily on the bills.

"You don't have to work at the bugle Peter," Aunt May told Peter, but before she can continue Peter beats her to it.

"You can't talk me out of it Aunt May," Peter replied to his aunt while looking into her eyes, "besides, I promised Uncle Ben that I'd take care of you." Peter said warmly. Aunt May breaks into a warm smile as well and approaches Peter and hugs him and he reciprocates the action.

"Oh Peter." Aunt May says tenderly, "I love you Peter."

"I love you too Aunt May." then they break off the hug.

"Now eat your breakfast young man." Aunt May commanded her nephew sternly, earning a nod and a 'Yes Ma'am!' from Peter. Aunt May watched as Peter ate his meal more slowly. Once he finishes he attempts to wash his own dishes, but the look Aunt May was giving him told him otherwise and begrudgingly handed his dishes to Aunt May to wash. He comes into the living room and grabs his book bag and checks if he has everything he needs for today. Once satisfied, he glances over to a nearby clock to check the time, which was ' _7:30'_ and goes back into the kitchen to find Aunt May washing his dishes. He approaches Aunt May and quickly kisses her on the cheek while saying goodbye. She nodded and went back to doing the dishes and Peter dashes out the door.

Peter takes a quick look around him to see if anyone saw him, and once he was sure no one could see him, he quickly puts on his Spider-Man costume and web-shooters. Once he's finished he into the air and swings towards the subway station. Finally he reaches there and hops onto the roof of the train that was almost done loading its passengers. The train then began to move forward, with Spidey on the roof, towards New York.

 _A few moments later…_

Spidey proceeds to leap off the train and speed towards Midtown High. He discovers that he's early than before. ' _Huh, that's a new record'_ he mused to himself. He changes direction to a nearby alley to change and with the many times he's done it, he's practically a pro. Then stumbled Peter Parker out of the alley dressed in his blue shirt and jeans. Then he continued to walk towards the entrance to Midtown High and found a few students there. Peter, with his book bag slunked over his shoulder, sits down at the edge of the water fountain in the middle of the courtyard. He noticed the few students that were in his class yesterday gave him odd looks then continued on with their day. Peter then sighs as the memory of what happened yesterday came back flooding.

' _Stupid dream, god I hate you Eddie, and you too symbie.'_ Peter thought angrily. His ears perked up footsteps with clicks in each step and sighed. ' _Either Felicia, Liz, Gwen, or MJ.'_

Peter slowly brought his head up to confront the individual who was approaching him. Walking towards him with the sway of her hips was Felicia Hardy, perhaps the school's dream girl, with a smirk. Her presence did not go unnoticed as a few heads turned to her approaching Peter. The males had admiring looks along with lust and then females had envy and jealousy. Though, both genders shared a confused look as they saw her form approaching Peter Parker. Why would one of the hottest girls in school would approach the school's biggest nerd was beyond them.

Peter could guess why she would come towards him. ' _Probably to kiss me'_ he guessed, ' _I wouldn't mind though...her soft lips...I-! Wait! HOLD UP PARKER! Shoo dirty thoughts! Shoo! Shoo!'_ he chastised himself for having such thoughts. Once Felicia got close enough he decided to say hello.

"Hey Felicia, how's it-" though he was cut off as her hand grabbed his left hand with extreme force that he couldn't get free, without blowing his cover to the whole skill that is.

"Woah!" Peter exclaimed in surprise at the sudden action, which did not go unnoticed as the students faced towards Felicia dragging Peter off into the school like a mother dragging her son or daughter. The students noticed Felicia's smirk as she dragged off Peter into the school without incident, causing a few to tilt their heads in confusion. They proceeded to get back to their business doing whatever they were doing.

"That didn't look good," One jock commented, referring to Felicia dragging off Peter inside.

"Why she hanging out with that geek?" One cheerleader questioned aloud.

"That's weird." One random student said.

"You think there's something going on between em' Vince?" One student, Joshua, asked his friend next to him, who's wearing a shirt with the words ' _Orbital Drop Shock Trooper'_ etched on the shirt with the UNSC logo underneath the words and black jeans. Joshua's friend, Vince, looked at Joshua, who was wearing a superman shirt and blue shorts, oddly.

"Do I give a shit Josh?" Vince asked Joshua angrily. Josh just rose both his hands up defensively.

"Geez, just asking you a question." Joshua told Vince, who huffed in annoyance. Joshua shrugged as the two friends continued on with their day.

 _With Peter and Felicia…_

In the halls of Midtown High are students walking around, going to their destinations. Felicia, still dragging Peter, was searching for a closet in the vicinity. Peter hasn't said a word as he had his eyes widened and mouth agape. Once Felicia found a closet, she quickly pulled the handle down and opened the door, leading her into a dark room. Luckily, a light switch was nearby she managed to turn on the lights inside the dimly lit room. Felicia dragged Peter into the room and quickly closed the door. She released her hand from Peter's left hand and Peter happened to stand under the light bulb. The bulb didn't provide much light, so she had to make her way towards Peter. Once she got close enough she looked Peter up and down, however, this did not go unnoticed by Peter.

"What the hell Felicia?! Why did you drag me here?!" Peter demanded the attractive platinum-blonde. She tore her eyes from his body and looked at his angry expression, a problem she can easily remedy. She began to push herself up against him, causing him to turn red from the close proximity.

"Fel-Felicia?! Wh-what do you wa-want?" Peter managed to stutter out. The close proximity between them made him very nervous. It didn't help that her breasts were against his chest and that she was amazingly beautiful and attractive in every way. She pushes him back against the wall behind him. His heart rate increases with each passing second.

"You seem tense Peter." Felicia noticed as she can hear his heart rate accelerate, "I bet I can make you more 'comfortable'" Felicia finished with a mischievous smile on her face. Peter blushes furiously from the comment. As she looks up at him with eyes full of hunger, Peter notices how beautiful the Green eyes are. ' _So beautiful'_ he thought to himself. Then he becomes aware of his thought and furiously shakes his head and attempts to find a way out of this situation.

"I-I gotta-get to cl-class. So, uh-see ya." Peter nervously says as he attempts to push Felicia away but she has quite the grip. Felicia clicks here tongue while shaking her head at his failure of escaping.

"No, no, no Pete. Would you want to upset a lady?" Felicia asks with a pout that Peter couldn't resist. Peter struggles once more but he knows resistance is futile in this situation. He hangs his head in defeat for a moment and looks up at Felicia's face, which had a seductive smile.

"What do you wa-" He was short of breath as Felicia lunged forwards and locked lips with his, much like last time and both closed their eyes. Peter takes a while to reciprocate the kiss but he soon does. Felicia's hands made their way behind his neck while his hands made it to her waist. She slips in her tongue and he follows suite. They began fighting for dominance and Felicia moans in pleasure.

' _He's such a good-wait scratch that-a great kisser!'_ Felicia thought as they kissed. Suddenly, Peter's eyes shot wide open in shock.

' _What the hell am I doing?! I need to get out!'_ he thought frantically. With Felicia distracted he suddenly pushed her away and rushed out the closet into the halls without a word, leaving a disappointed and sad Felicia.

' _Damn it!'_ she angrily thought, ' _Why? Am I not good enough for him?! I'll find a way for him to love me!'_ Felicia declared to herself.

 _With Peter Parker…_

Peter Parker rushed out the room and into the hallway. He quickly walks away from the room to avoid any encounter with Felicia.

' _What the hell is wrong with me?! I-I-Why did I kiss her?'_ Peter berated himself as he made his way towards his locker. He passes by a clock and takes a brief look at it. The clock reads ' _7:51'_ so 9 more minutes until class. He picks up the pace and once he finally has visual on his locker he makes a mad dash towards it, ignoring the looks the students gives him. Once he made it he inputs his code and the locker opens. He positions the locker door to the right, obscuring his right side. Unbeknownst him, a certain cheerleader spots him and approaches him. Peter places any materials he doesn't need now into the locker and collects any materials he needs. Once finished, he closes the locker and attempts to walk to the right but a certain cheerleader was in the way.

"WOAH!" Peter exclaimed in surprise as he almost bumped into the cheerleader, Liz Allen. Once he regained his composure he confronts Liz Allen.

"Liz what are you doing here? I got, uh, things to do. Whatever it is make it quick." Peter told Liz as he rubs hand over his face, clearly showing frustration.

"I-I-I-" Liz stutters as she shifted nervously in front of Peter. Who wouldn't be nervous to talk to New York's crime fighting superhero. If she found Peter fascinating before, she now found him amazing and brave. She once used to bully Peter, but now she saw him in a new way. She couldn't finish her sentence as the warning bell rang.

"*sigh* Look, we'll talk later, I gotta get to class." Peter assured Liz and walked past her. Liz was left standing there disappointed and angry at herself. She was contemplating whether or not to ask him out on a date this morning. Ever since she and Flash broke up a few weeks ago she had an internal battle on whether or not to ask him out. Each time she attempted to ask him out he was always busy at the time. Now that he wasn't busy today she decided to go to his locker and ask him out, though that failed. Maybe at lunch she'll have the chance, though she was afraid he might reject her for what's she done to him in the past. Liz then went on to class with that thought in mind. Unfortunately or fortunately, she had the same class as Peter in 1st period.

Peter entered Mr. Warren's classroom earlier than usual, though that was because he was out fighting crime at the time. When he got there he made his way to his usual seat next to his best friend Harry Osborn. Said friend was there already and waved him over. Once he sat down he turned to Harry.

"Hey Harry." Peter greeted his best friend.

"Sup Pete!" Harry smiled as he saw his best friend. He leaned in close enough so no one could hear.

"Did you fight any crime on your way here?" Harry whispered. Peter looked around to see if anyone was listening. Once he was satisfied there were no eavesdroppers he turned back to Harry.

"Nope, no crime on the way here surprisingly. They must be tired of having their butts kicked." Peter whispered back to Harry. The comment caused Harry to chuckle and patted his friend on the back.

"Well Pete, thanks for watching over the city for us New Yorkers. You deserve a parade, though the Daily Bugle blames you for everything." Harry frowned, the way he saw it, Peter was a hero not a menace. Hell, he once helped Harry in his alter-ego, so he had his thanks.

"It's okay, as long as I help the city, I'm fine with the slander." Peter assured his best friend while shrugging. He was being honest with that comment. As long no one suffered what he suffered through, he's alright with the slander. Both parties sat in silence, enjoying it. Soon Sally, Liz, Randy, Flash, Hobie, Kenny, and Glory walked in together. As soon as they got in they immediately saw Peter Parker, or Spider-Man. Knowing more than what meets the eye about Peter Parker changed their perspective completely. His former tormentors decided to ease up on tormenting him as he now deals with things beyond their power. Flash, a big fan of Spider-Man, never thought that _Puny Parker_ would turn out to be his idol. It made him feel guilty that he bullied his idol, but now he respects Peter. Sally grew a frown, remembering her failed attempts at achieving a relationship with Peter. She once had a small crush on the geek but she was afraid that pursuing a relationship with him would make her unpopular and no one would want to hang out with her. Though, that crush developed after the field trip at ESU. Ever since the day after that, she noticed his changes; no longer needing glasses, developed muscle, and a good body. Like Felicia, whenever no one was looking, she would ever so steal a glance at Peter, admiring his positive changes, though she never thought those changes caused a negative. ' _Seduction didn't work or being forward, so what will work?'_ Sally wondered. The blonde cheerleader needed to find a way to get Peter notice her, and possibly ask her out once more, only this time she would answer with a 'Yes' instead of 'No' without a second thought. Kenny, along with Flash and Randy, liked Spider-Man, and knowing one of your classmates, especially being on of his tormentors, shocked him. Randy never joined in bullying Peter as he found the guy to be cool. Kenny felt ashamed of himself when he found out he bullied Spider-Man. He decided to ease up on him so that he wouldn't have too much on his plate, he has enough as it is. Hobie suspected that Peter could be Spider-Man and his theory was confirmed. Spider-Man was his inspiration to push forward. He wanted to do good in the world, not stand by and watch it burn. Glory would have never thought that Peter Parker, the school's biggest geek, would be Spider-Man. She got suspicious, more than once, that Peter could be hiding a secret. One time was when he dodged the water balloons Flash threw at him and the other when he back flipped at the ice rink. Now she knows his secret and it changed her life. Her classmate is going every night risking his life fighting thugs and super villains.

The group takes a seat nearby Peter and Harry. Suddenly, MJ and Gwen walk in together and make their way towards Peter, smiling along the way, though, Gwen looked nervous. Her crush happened to be New York's vigilante. She respected Spider-Man, but to find out it happened to be a friend she knew and _loved,_ her respect grew immensely. Unknown to her, there was a competition awaiting her if she wanted to have a relationship with Peter. Shots will be fired, scowls and frowns will be shown during the great war for the love of Peter Parker. It will be like a game of chess, strategy and moving at the right time is a key factor for the upcoming war.

"Hey tiger." MJ waved at Peter as she made her way to him. He turned around and put on a smile at seeing his friend MJ.

"Hey MJ, life treating you well?" Peter asked her. She smiled for his concern over her as she sat down next to him on his left. Gwen came in and sat next to her left, filling up the last empty seat in the row.

"I'm fine Peter, though I should be asking you if you're alright," MJ then leaned in closer, "Cause' ya know, you're other occupation at night." MJ whispered in his ear referring to his superhero career.

"I'm fine MJ," Peter assured her, "Sides' I have an increased healing factor, so any injuries I get would be healed."

"That's good to have."

"Really helps at hiding my injuries." Peter grinned. Having an enhanced healing factor can really work wonders, hiding and fixing injuries. That way his Aunt doesn't find out. Liz and Sally noticed how close MJ and Peter are and scowled at the scene before them. The jocks were too busy to notice but Glory noticed this, unable to keep the amused look on her face. She would have thought only Liz would be the one scowling at the scene, but having Sally, the one who rejected Peter, would scowl at the scene. ' _Must be because he's Spider-Man.'_ Glory guessed. She wouldn't be surprised that every girl would want to jump at Peter once they discovered he was secretly Spider-Man.

Dropping in unannounced was Felicia Hardy. She creeps her way into the room and sits far enough so that Peter, his friends, and the in-crowd would see her, but she can see them. With her skills as a burglar, she completed her task. She observes Peter and MJ talking to each other and notices as close they get. Much like Liz and Sally, she scowls at the scene as they had smiles and their faces, laughing once in a while until the bell rung. She wished she was the one talking to Peter, oh how she would do anything to be in that position. ' _Peter will come to his senses and he'll realize that I'm the right one for him, not the blonde or the redheaded bimbo.'_ Felicia assured herself. She took a quick look to the in-crowd, and with her increased eyesight, she spots Sally and Liz looking at Peter and MJ interacting, scowling at the scene. ' _This is going to be harder than I thought with those two bitches added into the mix'_ Felicia growled in her mind. Right as Mr. Warren walks in, the bell rings for 1st period. Peter and MJ broke off their conversation to focus on learning, as did everyone else in the room as it got quiet in a few moments. Mr. Warren places his briefcase on his desk and clears his throat, gathering everyone's attention.

"Alright class, lets begin on our lesson for today." Mr. Warren then started to teach the class as they began to pay attention and take notes. During note taking, Sally wrote a note she was going to throw at Peter. Once she was finished she made sure no one was looking. Once she was sure no one was looking she took aim and threw the crumpled paper in front of Peter. The paper made its way to its intended target without a hitch. Peter noticed the crumpled paper ball on his desk and curiosity caused him to grab it. He opened it and it revealed ' _Meet me at my house after school. -Sally'_ Peter looked over his shoulder and found Sally waving and smiling at him. He groaned internally at the sight, though he decided to visit Sally since he didn't have to go patrolling after school and he wasn't busy. He gave a nod towards Sally and turned back to taking notes for the class. Sally was giddy with joy and couldn't keep the grin off her face. She formulated a plan in her mind consisting of picking out an outfit that would keep Peter's eyes on her and her alone. Next she would make sure she looked and smelled nice, and finally flirt with him. She figured she needed Peter as a tutor so she decided to do what Liz does when Peter tutors her. At least this way she'll learn too, but she probably wouldn't be paying attention to Peter. Once she was satisfied with her plan she went back to taking notes for class. Sally made the first move and the oncoming war has begun, unknown to everyone.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Chapter 4 done, sorry if this took a while. I'm working on another story 'Heroes and Soldiers' and I have school. I'm going to be working on another crossover story with Red vs Blue and Marvel. I hope this chapter was good. I'm probably not a good author so I need your guy's honest opinion on this story and my other stories. I write these stories cause I have nothing to do. Besides, I find it entertaining and relaxing as well. Follow, Review, Favorite for more! (I honestly cringed when I wrote that) See ya later and look out for a Red vs Blue and Marvel crossover!**_


	5. New Relationships, The Big Leagues

_**A/N: Here's another Chapter for you all. Sorry for the delay. Pretty busy lately. Anyways enjoy. (Updated 8:30 PT 11-7-16) Added Author notes at the bottom. Fixed some Grammar errors.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Spectacular Spider-Man or Spider-Man and it's characters. They belong to Disney and Marvel. I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me including DC references, video games, books, etc.**_

* * *

 _At Midtown High…_

The bell rang for lunch and students poured out their classrooms. Peter exited his class and made his way towards his locker. From there he placed his book bag inside the locker and opened it. Once he opened it he removed any items he doesn't need for the other half of the day while placing items he needs for the other half of the day.

' _Today's going to be a long day. Why can't life be simple?'_ Peter imagined God up there laughing at him, causing everything in his life to happen. ' _And I swear if Sally tries that act on me at her home...'_

Once he was finished and grabbed his lunch made by Aunt May herself he slammed the locker shut and proceeded to the cafeteria. Along the way, he bumps into Harry Osborn, his best friend.

"Oh hey, Harry." Peter smiled upon seeing his best friend. Harry smiled in return.

"Sup Pete." Harry said coolly. They both proceeded to walk to the cafeteria to enjoy their lunch. "Did Aunt May make your lunch?" Harry asked as he pointed towards his lunch bag. Peter looked at his lunch bag then back to Harry.

"Oh yeah. You can bet your money on that. I think she packed two sandwiches so you can have one." Peter grinned as he allowed Harry to have one sandwich.

Harry licked his lips in hunger and anticipation at the thought of eating Aunt May's handmade sandwiches. He remembered his first time eating a small piece of Aunt May's sandwich at lunch a few years back and it tasted delicious. It was a weird phenomenon. Aunt May's sandwiches looked like regular sandwiches but when you tasted it, its taste was exquisite, to the point where you feel like you need more like eating Doritos. "Yummy," Harry said as he rubbed his stomach in circles. "You doing anything after school Pete? You know," Harry then made Spider-Man's trademark gesture, making a 'Thwip-Thwip' sound.

"Shhh." Peter shushed Harry, "Don't do that in public. I don't want more people finding about my secret. It's bad enough as it is."

"Hey, I didn't say a thing. All I said was 'Thwip-Thwip'" Harry quipped, prompting Peter to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna swing by home if you know what I mean and visit Sally." Peter shrugged. Harry, however, was surprised.

"What? Why are you visiting Sally? If you don't remember she hates your guts." Harry told him, surprised if the wide eyes were any indication.

Once again Peter shrugged, "I don't know. During Mr. Warren's she tossed me a note saying to meet her at her house."

"Oh you mean that note?" Harry asked, recalling seeing a note being thrown towards Peter though he didn't find the source of the note. Peter nodded, "So that's the note that landed on your desk." Harry nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, that note." Peter confirmed as they neared the cafeteria. With a push, the double doors opened to the cafeteria. The duo was greeted with many students chatting amongst themselves as they ate their meal. Harry and Peter set out to their table and discovered that Liz, MJ, and Gwen were already there. Ever since Liz's breakup with Flash she started hanging around with Peter and Co. while hanging out with her friends in the in-crowd. When MJ noticed Peter's and Harry's forms approaching their table she flashed a big smile towards them as they sat down.

"Hi, Pete! Hi, Harry!" MJ said enthusiastically.

"Hey MJ." Both Peter and Harry replied in unison. Peter set down his lunch bag containing his lunch made by his great Aunt May. He opened up the bag and discovered that there were indeed two sandwiches that Aunt May made. He dug in, grabbed one sandwich and handed it over to Harry, who was more than happy to accept it. He quickly started eating the sandwich, drawing a moan of satisfaction from the taste of the sandwich, amusing his friends as they watched him.

"...SOOO...GOOD!" Harry exclaimed his voice muffled due to talking while he ate. He gulped down his current piece and took another bite, his face showing that he enjoyed the meal. Meanwhile, Peter grabbed his own sandwich, an apple, Nutter Butter, and a water bottle. He began eating his sandwich, enjoying the taste.

"So..uh..Petey..." Liz started and immediately Peter's attention was on her once the words escaped her lips. She started becoming nervous of what she was going to ask Peter. ' _Geez. I thought the guy was supposed to ask the girl.'_ Liz mused to herself.

"Yes, Liz?" Peter asked, waiting for her to continue on with what she was going to ask him. Gwen, MJ, and Harry also looked at Liz curiously.

' _Now I know what the boys feel when they ask out someone'_ Liz mused to herself. She decided that she'd ask Peter where there are no witnesses, not even one.

"I need to, uh, to talk to Peter alone." Liz finally said with a stutter.

"Alright in the hallway?" Peter suggested as he finished the last of his sandwich.

"Yeah." Liz nodded and got up. Peter did the same and exited through the double doors with Liz following. When they left Harry, MJ, and Gwen discussed the turn of events.

"What was that about?" Harry asked his friends Gwen and MJ.

"I don't know." MJ shrugged, "Must have been about his other 'activities' or something."

"But why was Liz nervous?" Gwen wondered aloud. The other two were unable to produce an answer. Then an idea popped into Harry's head.

"I think its because she wants to ask out Pete." Harry suggested with a shrug. Gwen and MJ went silent and stared at Harry blankly, "What?" Harry asked. They held their stare for five more seconds and then laughed at the idea, with Gwen's laugh being a little more forced.

"Pete? Liz? No way!" MJ said between laughs. Harry joined in no sooner had she said that realizing that his idea sounded stupid and very, very, VERY, unlikely. Gwen, however, her laugh was more forced. She did find the event unlikely but she's been seeing Liz casting glances towards her crush from time to time. She's worried that someone else would take her Peter instead of her. She realized that it may happen sooner than she thought.

* * *

 _With Peter and Liz…_

Peter and Liz made it to Peter's locker in the empty and silent hallway. The only sounds in the hallway were the sounds of footsteps from Peter and Liz. At the locker, Peter leaned on it seemingly carelessly as he looked at Liz curiously. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So, is what are you going to ask me the same as the one you were going to ask in the morning?" Peter questioned from his position, recalling that Liz wanted to ask or tell him something. He looked at Liz's tense form, fidgeting ever so slightly, playing with her hair as she avoided eye contact with him. "Why are you nervous Liz? Is there a super-villain out to find you?" Peter noticed how obvious Liz was. Liz has yet to answer to Peter's question as looks anywhere but Peter.

"Liz?" Peter calls out, his voice slightly raised from his impatience.

' _Oh god, what do I do to ask him out?'_ Liz nervously wondered on how to ask out Peter. Who ever knew that it was so hard to do it once you wanted to ask someone out.

Peter gave an audible sigh and continued, "Liz are you going to spit it out or what?"

' _Well now then never.'_ Liz decided.

Once again Peter sighed but it was an exasperated sigh, "Alright Liz I'll be on my way to eat lunch. So see yo—Umph!" Peter was short of breath once Liz quickly leaned in and smashed her lips into his. His eyes were wide of a mixture of shock and confusion.

Liz notices that he doesn't reciprocate the kiss, causing fear and worry too well up inside. Liz quickly backed off in fear of that she did something wrong. Once she did she saw that Peter's eyes were wide and mouth agape.

"Pete?" Liz asked worriedly, fearing that Peter didn't reciprocate her feeling towards him. Peter gave no answer, shell-shocked from what had occurred.

"Pete?" Liz called to him as she waved her hands in his line of sight. This time Liz succeeded and came back to the land of the living.

"Whaa-?" Peter asked, dazed. His hands unconsciously making its way towards his lips where Liz had kissed him. His fingers brushed the tip of his lip, shocked of what had occurred a few moments ago.

"I-I-I'm sorry Pet-Peter. I shoul-should hav-have known." Liz stuttered with a hint of sadness and disappointment. Liz turned to leave but Peter grabbed her shoulders before she could go. Liz turned back to Peter. "Y-Y-Yes?" Liz asked whilst stuttering.

"This has got to be the third time this happened." Peter sighed, drawing a curious look from Liz.

"What?" Liz asked, afraid of what she might hear.

"Listen," Peter sighed and continued, "Me being kissed AFTER you all knew I was Spider-Man happened two times—with you being the third." Peter then had a thoughtful look and added, "Well you'd be the fourth. So it happened four times."

"Who-who kissed you?" Liz asked as she rubbed her right elbow.

"Well believe it or not Felicia kissed me when I ran out of class after that 'incident'" Peter began. He paused as he saw Liz's facial features turned that of a scowl, anger evident in her eyes.

' _Tha-that bitch! Kissing MY Peter?! That bitch is going down!'_ Liz seethed with anger at the mention of Felicia Hardy kissing Peter.

"Are you okay, Liz?" Peter asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Liz managed to reply with gritted teeth.

' _Okay...Liz hates Felicia. When did that happen?'_ Peter pondered as he searched through his memories that may have to do with Liz hating Felicia. ' _Eh, I'll ask her later'_ Peter decided.

Peter continued, "And believe it or not, uh," Peter stopped mid-sentence, afraid that what he will say will ruin the friendship of Liz and Sally. After thirty seconds Liz was getting impatient due to Peter's lack of words.

"What?" Liz urged Peter to continue. With an audible gulp, he obliged.

"Well. Uh, Sally kissed me." Peter finished as he looked at Liz, awaiting her reaction. As he suspected her reaction was one of shock.

"You're serious?" Liz deadpanned, not believing what he just said. Peter nodded as a yes. "Are you sure it isn't some clone or some doppelganger?" Liz asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Peter replied shaking his head to emphasize his answer, "It was after I shared my, uh, origin with you guys." Peter told Liz whispering the last four words to her to prevent any eavesdroppers from learning of Peter's secret.

Indeed there was one eavesdropper. A certain platinum-blonde haired beauty stopped in her tracks to the restroom when she heard the voices of Peter Parker and Liz Allen. Unfortunately, she was just in time to see Liz kiss Peter when she peeked around the corner, causing her to seethe with anger.

' _That bitch has it coming.'_ Felicia declared as she eavesdropped some more. After learning that Sally also kissed Peter surprised and angered her. ' _Doesn't that bimbo hate Peter's guts?'_

"I thought she hated your guts." Liz pointed out, confused at the sudden change of heart.

"I don't know but she suddenly noticed me after what? A century?" Peter shrugged, adding a joke. His joke caused Liz to giggle drawing a smile out of Peter. "Finally someone laughs at my jokes!" Peter exclaimed, referring to the lack of laughs he receives from criminals and super-villains. His joke causes Liz to giggle more.

"So the third kiss was from Felicia, AGAIN inside a closet today but I managed to get away." Peter continued and Liz's giggling ceased and showed visible signs of rage.

' _That bitch! AGAIN!'_ Liz mentally shouted.

"The fourth kiss was you so yeah." Peter finished as he scratched the back of his head. Liz managed to relax and asked Peter what she wanted to ask him.

"So-uh. Wan-want to go-go out with me?" Liz stuttered, closing her eyes, flinching, awaiting the rejection. Peter, however, blushes from her question and avoids eye contact with her despite her closed eyes.

"Uh, well—sure!" Peter answered while stuttering. Liz reopened her eyes and a huge smile was on her face. While Peter was looking away, avoiding eye contact with her, she cupped his face.

"L-Liz. What-" No sooner had he asked that Liz leaned forward and smashed her lips into Peter's, successfully shutting up the talkative secret vigilante. Peter's eyes were opened wide. Soon he closed his eyes and reciprocated the kiss. They passionately kissed each other, each moaning in pleasure.

' _He's a GREAT kisser!'_ Liz mentally shouted as she kissed Peter.

' _Wow.'_ Was all Peter could think. After a few seconds—seven at most—they parted ways to breathe.

Felicia had to gasp—not loud enough for them to hear—but nonetheless gasped at the sight of Liz and Peter kissing passionately. Oh, how she wished it was her kissing Peter passionately. She would do ANYTHING to be in Liz's position.

' _Oh well, he's going to leave Liz like he did with me and possibly Sally.'_ Felicia thought smugly with a visible smirk across her face. Once she saw them part ways she waited for Peter run away. However, she was proven wrong as Peter smiled at Liz with Liz smiling back.

' _WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T HE LEAVE!'_ Felicia was mixed with confusion and anger. She was so angry that she was VERY, VERY tempted to deck Liz across the face just for kissing HER Peter...or what she thinks is her Peter. Felicia, despite her anger and sadness of the outcome of events, stayed to watch what they would do next.

"Wow." Peter uttered breathlessly, drawing a small giggle from Liz much to Felicia's anger.

"I know," Liz replied with a smile aimed towards Peter. Peter suddenly became nervous for what he was about to ask.

"So are we, uh, you know?" Peter nervously asked as he gestured his hands aiming towards himself and Liz. Liz giggled at how nervous he was.

"Of course Peter." Liz smiled brightly at him, happy about the turn of events. Suddenly Liz embraced Peter tightly with Peter embracing her back after about four seconds, his eyes wide once again but turned into a smile.

"Thank you for saving me back at Coney Island," Liz whispered in his ear during the embrace. Indeed at the time of Coney island she was extremely grateful for Spider-Man, her savior, at Coney island during the Doctor Octopus incident. Finding out that Peter Parker, the boy she was slowly developing feelings for after her breakup with Flash, was secretly Spider-Man only made her like him more. She not only likes the mask but also the man behind the mask.

"You're welcome Liz." Peter smiled as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

Felicia, greeted upon the sight of the embrace, grew extremely jealous rather quickly. She clenched her fists in anger at the sight. It took all her willpower to break up the embrace and ruin the moment. Felicia turned around and walked towards the restroom, the very same one she and Peter shared their small yet enjoyable kiss until she left. As she walked towards the restroom she hung her head in sadness. ' _He'll come to his senses. I'm better for him. We're better together. We're supposed to be together._ ' Felicia assured herself.

* * *

 _Midtown High, Cafeteria…_

"...And then I took out my battle rifle and took down three grunts with one shot in Campaign! Then I moved onto matchmaking and you'll never believe what happened. Come on guess!" Harry rambled on, speaking to Gwen and MJ. Both had one elbow on the table and a hand to their cheek, showing uninterested looks as Harry rambled on and on about his experience with a game called ' _Halo: Master Chief Collection'_ that recently came out for Xbox One exclusively.

"Oh, I don't know," Gwen said showing that she is uninterested though Harry doesn't notice.

"Okay." Harry nodded and turned to MJ, "What about you MJ? Guess what happened in matchmaking!" Harry urged MJ to guess.

"Oh, I don't know. You killed aliens?" MJ guessed rather bored.

"Nope!" Harry replied with a grin, "I got a killionaire! Man Pete would be proud of me! It was so hard to get a killionaire in Swat!" Harry's face held a sense pride of his accomplishment. "Oh, there are aliens in multiplayer but only the Elites. No Brutes or Grunts or that stuff." Harry corrected her, prompting MJ to roll her eyes.

Gwen's eyes caught the double doors that Peter and Liz had exited to talk, opened. She quickly moved her elbow to lightly nudge MJ. MJ looked at Gwen once she felt a nudge from Gwen. Gwen moved her head towards the double doors and MJ followed her vision. There they saw Liz and Peter walking towards the table. But what got their attention was that they were arm-in-arm causing looks of surprise to form on Gwen's and MJ's faces. Harry, oblivious to their facial expressions, turns back to his pizza slice and continues chomping it.

"Hey, guys." Peter said as he approached the table arm-in-arm with Liz, who smiled happily. Harry turned to face Peter and gulped down his piece of pizza.

"Hey, bud! Glad you made it! I just finished telling MJ and Gwen about my experience with the Master Chief Collection." Harry told Peter, happily. Peter, once the word 'Master Chief Collection' registered in his mind he forgot about everything, his expression contorted into one of seriousness mixed with excitement.

"How was it?" Peter immediately asked as he unlinked his arm from Liz, much to her disappointment, and sat down and plopped both his elbows down on the table with his fingers intertwining brought up to his chin.

"Hmm, it was great! In Halo 3 I took out my battle rifle," Harry then positioned his arms and hands to make it look like he's holding a battle rifle made out of air, "and fired a burst and I killed three grunts with one burst!" Harry exclaimed.

"Dude I got to come by sometime and play with you when I'm not busy with you know what. We need to play Halo 3 on legendary." Peter stated, excited at the mere thought of playing Halo 3 smoothly. Speaking of smoothly, "Hey Harry? Did Halo 3 run smoothly like sixty frames per second?" Peter asked curiously.

"Oh, dude you have no idea! I could feel the changes from the 360 to the one! It's so damn smooth!" Harry excitably told Peter with a huge grin. Liz had joined Peter by sitting by his side but scooted as close as possible to Peter's form. Peter was oblivious to the fact that Liz was sitting by him, caught up in his thoughts about the video game. He couldn't afford the game let alone the console required to play it but with Harry's rich background he could drop by and play co-op when he has time. Peter practically went into nerd mode.

"Oh man, I could practically feel the smooth sixty frames per second and 1080p. I mean with that PLUS the cut scenes!" Peter imagined feeling—well not feeling but seeing—the game run smoothly. MJ, Liz, and Gwen rolled their eyes at Peter's nerd side.

"Wait you haven't played Halo 2 Anniversary yet did you?" Peter deadpanned. Harry took on a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head.

"Weeeeeeellll." Harry said the word 'well' longer than he should have.

"HARRY!" Peter snapped at his friend.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to play Halo 3!" Harry raised his hands defensively. The trio of girls at the table rolled their eyes once again. MJ and Gwen finally noticed that Liz was closer to Peter than she should have. Gwen grew jealous of the close proximity of Liz and Peter. Everyone at the table was oblivious to the scowl Gwen sent to Liz.

Liz sat close to Peter and listened to everything her new boyfriend was saying to his best friend, trying to pay attention.

"Guess I can't blame you," Peter sighed then added, "But I guess we'll have to play Halo 2 Anniversary on legendary," Peter smirked.

"WHAT!?" Harry yelled, causing students nearby to look at him though that was ignored. "Dude anything but that! It's the hardest to play legendary on! Please! I'm sorry!" Harry pleaded—begged to be spared the chance to play Halo 2 on legendary.

"Sorry," Peter shrugged, "That's what you get for not trying out Halo 2 Anniversary. I mean everyone who bought the game played Halo 2 first." Peter assumed.

"I guess your right." Harry reluctantly agreed with Peter. "What about Combat Evolved?" Harry asked Peter.

"What about it?" Peter asked, curious of what Harry was going with Combat Evolved.

"Well didn't 343 say that they added the OLD combat evolved multiplayer?' Harry pointed out. Peter searched through his memories to find out if he did hear 343 say that from a youtube video he saw. Indeed he came upon the memory of it.

"Oh yeah!" Peter snapped his fingers in realization, "We definitely need to try that! I haven't played the old multiplayer." Peter eagerly told him.

"Me neither. I want to try it out too. Isn't the pistol overpowered in combat evolved?" Harry asked Peter, remembering that the pistol is indeed powerful.

"I think so. From what I've been able to find online the pistol is a three shot kill if you get headshots in multiplayer." Peter nodded.

The girls tuned out the two boy's conversation and conversed with each other.

"So what did you talk to Peter about Liz?" MJ asked the Latina cheerleader.

"Oh, well we became a couple. I began to like Peter after he tutored me for the first time and my feelings for him developed each passing day." Liz admitted causing a shocked expression to form on MJ's face.

"Seriously?" MJ asked, not believing Liz.

"Yeah! We kissed too in the hallway." Liz told MJ happily, recalling the feeling of his lips pressed against hers.

MJ's expression turned into a smile, "Well congrats on your new relationship Liz!" MJ congratulated.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, congratulations Liz." Gwen smiled but if one were to look close enough it looked forced.

"Thanks, Gwen."

"Uh, hello? Testing 1, 2, 3." A voice interrupted their conversation through the microphone. The whole cafeteria became silent and searched for the person with the microphone. Peter, Harry, Liz, MJ, and Gwen stopped chatting and searched the source. Once Peter found the source he was shocked at who he saw.

"Holy shit! It's Tony Stark, Iron Man!" Peter told his friends in a whisper loud enough that only they could hear as he pointed his finger at the billionaire. Liz, Harry, MJ, and Gwen followed his gaze, not believing what Peter said. Indeed they saw billionaire and Superhero Tony Stark or Iron Man, Co-leader of the Avengers next to Captain America.

"What's he doing here?" Gwen asked in a whisper, shocked that Tony Stark was in their school. Once the other students found the billionaire they instantly murmured about why he was here out of every school—hell why was he here? He could be somewhere else important doing Avengers stuff.

"Hello fellow students of Midtown High," Tony Stark began with a smug grin.

"It's Tony Stark!"

"Iron Man we love you!"

"Holy shit Tony Stark!"

"What's he doing here?"

Several comments were made of his appearance at their school but Tony ignored them all. He cleared his throat loud enough for the microphone to register it and the students quickly went silent.

"As you all know I'm Iron Man, a superhero. I'm also a billionaire of my company Stark Industries. I'm also a genius so that's how I invented my armor and became rich." Stark described himself with a smug smile plastered across his face.

" _Just get it over with Tony. We need him."_ A voice said in his earpiece, clearly impatient.

' _Whatever Capsicle'_ Tony mentally rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Tony cleared his throat once more, "I'm looking for a specific person."

"Ooh me!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"It's me!"

Several hands shot up with students saying that they were looking for them. Tony lightly shook his head in amusement.

"I'm looking for a..." Tony paused for dramatic effect, leaning in close to emphasize the dramatic effect, "Peter Parker." He finished. Instantly the whole cafeteria became silent and searched for Peter Parker.

"Why's he looking for Parker?" Flash asked his group, confused.

"Don't know man." Kenny shrugged.

"Maybe he was chosen to be an intern at Stark Industries." Randy offered.

"Yeah, he's smart enough to become an intern so maybe that's it." Glory agreed with Randy.

"But I don't remember him saying he applied for an intern," Flash said, not remembering when Peter told them he applied for an internship.

"Maybe he did it on his own and told no one." Kenny shrugged once more.

' _Why would Tony Stark want Peter?'_ Sally wondered not taking part in the conversation. She became slightly worried about Peter's well-being. Since she learned of his secret she frequently became worried about his well-being with him risking his life fighting crime in New York. She did care about Peter before she learned of his secret but she doesn't show it. Now she can show it without being ashamed since they all know that he is Spider-Man. ' _I hope he isn't late.'_ Sally thought, referring to her asking Peter to show up at her home.

"Why does he want me?" Peter whispered to his friends and new girlfriend. They all shrugged unable to produce an answer.

' _Well here goes nothing.'_ Peter mentally sighed as he stood up and walked over to Tony Stark, Iron Man, with the whole cafeteria's eyes locked onto his figure.

"You wanted to see me?" Peter asked the billionaire. Everyone could hear his voice perfectly clear due to the silence throughout the cafeteria.

"Sup Mr. Parker. I need to come with me for a minute—well maybe a while but don't worry." Tony said coolly finishing his sentence with a joke to lighten the mood. Indeed his joke caused Peter to break into a small smile.

"Well, that's all folks. Now enjoy your meals." Tony finished in the microphone and dropped it, creating a loud sound into the speakers for two seconds before silence. Tony gestured Peter to follow him and he obliged with eyes still locked onto their retreating forms. Despite Tony Stark ordering them to go on eating they still remained silent, shocked that he would come to school and pick up the school's mule but the smartest, Peter Parker. Tony pushed the double doors opened allowing Peter walk through first before catching up. They left the cafeteria silent for a few moments before they immediately discussed with their peers of what had transpired just a few moments ago.

"Woah, Tony Stark taking Peter." Harry spoke with awe, his eyes wide.

"Why would Tony Stark, freaking Iron Man, take Peter?" Liz wondered aloud, repeating the same question Peter had asked them before he left. Liz became worried about Peter's well-being, but unbeknownst her Sally had the same feeling along with Gwen, MJ, and Felicia.

"Don't know but he should be okay. He's with Iron Man." MJ assured Peter's new girlfriend.

"Yeah," Gwen added, "He'll be alright. Besides he's you know what." Gwen smiled but once again it was forced since Liz was Peter's girlfriend, her crush.

"Thanks, guys." Liz smiled in appreciation with everyone oblivious to Gwen's forced smile.

"Why would Tony Stark, THE Iron Man, take MY Peter?" Felicia whispered to herself, becoming worried of his well-being. ' _Maybe he's entering the big leagues now.'_ Felicia mused to herself, recently coming back from the restroom only to find a silent cafeteria much to her confusion. She then spotted Tony Stark asking for Peter Parker, Spider-Man. Still reeling from her upset state caused by Peter's new found relationship with cheerleader Liz Allen she still became worried.

'Still… _why would he choose that bitch over me? I'm beautiful! I'm hot! I mean every boy still looks at me.'_ Felicia mentally spoke in an upset tone. Her eyes did manage to catch many boys glancing or staring at her beautiful form, caused by the intense training to become the Black Cat.

' _Is Peter going to be okay?'_ Felicia questioned herself still worried about what Tony Stark would want to do with Peter Parker.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Finally done. Again, Sorry for the long delay. Make sure you guys check out my other stories such as 'Heroes and Soldiers' (Halo and Marvel crossover) and 'Red vs Blue: New Universe' (Red vs Blue and Marvel Crossover) if you're interested.**_

 _ **What would Tony Stark want from Peter Parker? Psst. Foreshadowing near the end. Have you all noticed that Felicia Hardy, Black Cat, has recently become crazy for the love of Peter Parker, Spider-Man? Does she love the mask or the man behind the mask? Or both? I hope I can update this as soon as I can cause it's interesting. Review, Favorite, and Follow. Reviews are appreciated so I can get your opinion on this story so I can improve it. Anyways see you later! PS. I'm doing an update pattern with Heroes and Soldiers First, Spectacular Secret second, and Red vs Blue third. So next I'm updating RvB then Heroes and Soldiers then this.**_

 _ **Added Authors Note: P.S It might not be a PeterxLiz shipping. It could very well be a PeterxSally, PeterxMJ, PeterxGwen, PeterxFelicia, or someone else entirely.**_


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE! READ!

**_This story will no longer be continued! BUT, I am rewriting this story as I reread it and it's...kind of...yeah. It's moving too fast and I prefer my stories to have a beginning instead of starting at somewhere else. The other story is the Spectacular Secret Rewrite. Check it on my profile! If your a reader of my other stories read both Author's Notes attached to the first chapter to find out why I won't be updating as frequently for a while._**


End file.
